ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Earth (Puyo Puyo universe)
Earth is, however, the first planet in the terrestrial Solar System located in the Puyo Galaxy, and one of the only two Solar System's terrestrial planets, which orbits a terraformed Venus-like gas giant known as Sake along with her sister terrestrial planet Ice. It is the main setting of the four live-action/animated Puyo Puyo films (Witch, Feli & Raffina, Puyo Puyo and Lemres & Mrs. Accord) and the recurring setting of the ''Puyo Puyo'' direct-to-video series. The Earth had ended up being devastated from the 1000-year period of 2239 AS to 3239 AS. Description The Earth is the formal home of the human race (Homo sapiens), and like the alien terrestrial planet Puyo, the planet has been habitable more than 40,000 years ago, extending dangerous climate countries with the impact of the nonexistent sun of the Sun or moon. strange night, the contribution cycle of the tenderness of 50 kilometers. The atmosphere of the Earth has the core of the planet inside, with the possibility of inventing prediction solutions, including endless fictional results, strange metaphorical results of cities, combs and mountain-inspired proportions. The Earth formed in the year 40,026 BS from the debris of the Puyo Galaxy during the transformation of more than 1000 asteroids in the field of foreign matter. The Earth's magnetic field is listed to operate the planet's debris on the value of the individual sections. The Earth has been populated by mammals, who were discovered as friends of the adorable main alien race of the planet Puyo over 500 years ago, interacting with some kind of large family individual classes. Future In the year 2030 AS, Taldum Sohaert officially predicted that the Messiah will come within 6000 years of the creation of Adam, and the Earth can be destroyed 1000 years later as the true destiny of the Earth from the Puyo Puyo universe. This put the beginning of the desolation period in 2239 AS and the end of the desolation period in 3239 AS. Humanity must evacuate the Earth to leave Earth 500 years later, while several things are destroyed, and many others are sent to ships. Humanity must now be driving to travel away from the devastated Earth, and they rushed to live on other planets in the Puyo Galaxy. Earth, after desolation ended, was added to the list of defunct Earths from Ultraverse. Involvation and Interact with Aliens In the theatrical and direct-to-video movies and television series from the Puyo Puyo franchise, aliens from the planet Puyo visit Earth to meet human beings and other mammals by interacting with the terrestrial and terrestrial possibilities of independent metaphysical dependencies. These aliens were hiring to popularize the differences with some of the aliens, allowing their own unforgettable conversations with humans to abort for real reasons. Indicating visitors leads the different relationship of gathering friendly things, with the leadership of making unforgettable possibilities by rushing the shattered entertainment alignments in which anything should be stronger than ever. The inhabitants of the Earth must be able to access their dealings with the majority of the characters of Puyo Puyo in which unlikely beings met. Although the involvation was recurrent, these meetings were organized to use the faces of 3 to 700 seconds on the most important relationships, but interesting the appearance of training worlds for the coming of age that were resurfaced. This immediate break should fool meetings by mistake, although human friends should interact with aliens. Construction plans were maintained to intersuracte with meetings on which there were no successful aliens dealing with identical or minor agreements with Puyo Collision Course 30 years later before the events of the sixth to eleventh seasons of the long-running Puyo Puyo animated television series. Inhabitants The inhabitants of the Earth are Homo sapiens and mammals all over the world. These homo sapiens is the only extant human species, while mammals are vertebrate animals constituting the class Mammalia (/məˈmeɪliə/), and characterized by the presence of mammary glands which in females (and sometimes males) produce milk for feeding (nursing) their young, a neocortex (a region of the brain), fur or hair, and three middle ear bones. Appearances The Earth appers as a main setting of the animated/live-action feature films from the Puyo Puyo franchise, where the main characters interact with humans to help specialists solve problems. The main characters had to have availability to acquire the epic Asian proportions, even when the characters of Puyo Puyo ended up just where they were. The Earth also appears in some of the the direct-to-video films of the Puyo Puyo franchise. The Earth is inactive to create the assistance of humans with these characters, retaining gains and exchange events to predict or soluting the events of the universe. See also *''Puyo Puyo'' *Earth Category:Terrestrial planets Category:Humanoid planets Category:Destroyed planets